


Second Chance

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: The three-way relationship between Carla and her boys doesn't work out for too long.Christian, unexpectedly, finds his place with Polo.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:  
> "I never stood a chance, did I?"  
> "That's the sad part: you did once."

“I never stood a chance,” Christian calls out, in hopes of the retreating boy turning around, “...did I?”

Polo halts mid-step, back still facing Christian as a moment of heavy silence unfolds between them. Christian can see the thick tension in his friend’s (if they can even call it that anymore) shoulders and wishes he weren’t the cause of it all. After what feels like an eternity, Polo turns his head to the side, just enough to make over-the-shoulder eye contact with Christian, and whispers, “That’s the sad part… You did once.”

Christian is overwhelmed by the raw emotion he sees in Polo’s eyes after the comment slips out past trembling lips. “With…” Christian wets his lips, weary as to whether or not he’s allowed to ask what he’s thinking. “With her… or… with you?”

Polo’s head whips back forward to avoid looking at him, and Christian’s not sure why it feels like that simple action is breaking his heart. After all, it’s not like he’d agreed to their relationship because he craved to be with Polo in whatever way he could, no, he did it for Carla ...Right? “Polo…” Christian mumbles, suddenly unsure of himself as he takes a few cautious steps closer to the other boy. Once he’s stood directly behind Polo, only a few mere inches between them, he reaches a hand out to place on Polo’s arm. The effect of the touch is instant; Polo whirls around to face him, their noses brushing and breath mingling due to the proximity. His eyes quickly flit down to look at Christian’s lips before snapping back up to his eyes.

“I told you from the beginning you would never end up with her, Christian,” Polo finally answers, his lips just barely ghosting against Christian’s as he speaks. “You… you could’ve had _me_ , though. I wanted-”

“Polo-” Christian tries, only to be cut off in return.

“No, I wanted you, Christian,” Polo tells him earnestly, “I _wanted_ you. I wanted you for myself. I-” He pulls back, stepping to the side and running a hand through his hair agitatedly. When he resumes speaking, his voice shakes and he avoids eye contact. “I _had_ you. Even if it was only once, and only because you thought- you thought I’d get you on the cover… I had you, Christian. It was all I’ve wanted since we started this whole three-way mess! It was… It was the most satisfying experience of my life.” He turns back around as he says, “I had you, and you had me. Christian, don’t you see?”

“...See what?”

“You’ve had me this whole damn time.”

“I- Polo-”

“I have to go, I…” Polo trails off, making a move for the door again. Only this time, Christian stops him with contact rather than words. He quickly grabs onto Polo’s arm and spins him around to face him once more. They stare at each other with bated breath for what feels like years before Christian surges forward, his lips colliding harshly with Polo’s, who meets him halfway.

Christian doesn’t know what’s brought this on, but he’s got this blaring sense that it’s so so _right_ to be here with Polo, just like this. His thoughts have been so jumbled throughout the course of the emotional encounter, but at the vaguely familiar feeling of Polo’s mouth on his… his mind is clear, and it all makes perfect sense. He’s been denying both himself and Polo of this for too long with his firmly held belief of being straight, Christian realizes.

Christian loses himself in the kiss, his hands clumsily wrapping themselves around Polo’s hips as Polo’s rest at his neck. After a few moments, he breaks off and drops kisses from Polo’s mouth down to his jaw and neck. He places a final one on his earlobe and whispers into it, “You said I had a chance with you _once._ Is this what a _second_ chance looks like?”

“As I said, Christian,” Polo answers, “You’ve had me from the beginning. You can have as many chances as you need.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Christian says with a wicked grin, kissing his way back up to Polo’s mouth, who readily accepts the action and pulls him as close as possible. As the night goes on and his bond with Polo deepens in a way he’d never anticipated, Christian thinks this is a pretty damn good alternative to ending up with the girl of his dreams.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
